Cast off… Cut loose… Unshackle… Disentangle… Free…
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Written for a weekly posted challenge on XDisneyDreamers. This is a Sabretooth starring oneshot. Let me know what you think.


Cast off…

Cut loose…

Unshackle…

Disentangle…

Free…

All words that pretty mean the same thing, to take burden from. Sabretooth licked his bottom lip, picking up the last of the ketchup from the burger he just polished off while waiting. It was funny how he was able to state such things, like a verb or words that sounded intelligent. Most folks thought of him as someone who was shortsighted and more bronze then brains. They didn't know that he was a very intelligent man, not with a genius like IQ or anything like that. But he was smart. He could hack computers if he wanted to and pull out random definitions of things he's either read or heard before. And no, he didn't go and read a dictionary at one point. He actually threw it at the runt back in there CIA days. Figured the runt needed to get smart.

Sabretooth was also great when it came to mind games and breaking strong willed people who at one point in their life had thick skin. That was usually before they dared to cross paths with Sabretooth.

They were either dead or in an asylum with no hope of getting out. Too much fear put into them.

Chuckling slightly Sabretooth tossed the napkin he finished and exited the small restaurant in the middle of nowhere on a long stretch of endless road. He stepped over the bodies on his way out. He was heading towards New York. And taking the long way there using every road he could that was secluded for the fun of it. That and he had more freedom in speeding without some stupid badge wearing pig trying to give him a ticket.

He was on his way there for one good reason.

The runt.

The date coming up.

Their annual birthday bash.

He was excited, beyond it. He had a great plan and he was sure it would succeed this time around; there was no strong backbone of the X-Men. They were now a fractured joke, weaker then when they started. When they were good, when they posed a threat. Jean Grey was M.I.A, not that Sabretooth cared. One less to worry about. The weather witch was married to some cat jumpsuit king in Africa. He knew that personally, they were wonderful hosts to him when he and the runt popped in. Which led to the whole mess with Romulus and Sabretooth had the scars to prove it. But he lived; no one knew that he did. But they will. Scott has bedded the white wearing frail who wore less then teenagers these days.

Fact was, the X-Men were nothing more then a backward joke now with Xavier ran off because they didn't want to admit that their cherished Professor X was just as human as everyone else. Not some great old sage like they thought he was painted as. Sabretooth wasn't surprised though. Now there was something called the X-Force, and they did something the X-Men supposedly didn't do. They killed. Cyclops formed it; Wolverine leads the team on field.

Poor golden boy didn't know that by doing that he was feeding a part of the runt that was being held by the X-Men when Xavier was at the helm. They didn't realize that they fed that darkness that Professor X and his pure stronger version of the X-Men was shielding the runt from and saving him from.

Now, now Cyclops was feeding that darkness that is Weapon X and Wolverine. Making it far more difficult then the runt thought.

Sabretooth kept tabs on Wolverine since the first order he got from Romulus when it came to the annual ritual, after that he did it on his own for his own pleasure. He was free to do that, Romulus never realized that. They all thought Wolverine was the one who was the wild card, the one that got away. But they were wrong, they were all wrong. It was all Sabretooth. It was always Sabretooth.

Daken thought he was bad, but he was only a pup.

Sabretooth was the real deal. Romulus was last season. Always was. He was nothing more then a manipulative old man who fed Sabretooth power without thinking. He practically handed Sabretooth the key to freedom when Romulus thought he was holding the leash, Sabretooth was only buying his time. Taking injury and hurt on the way, but it was all worth it.

Wolverine tore down Romulus's empire piece by piece. Sabretooth was fine with that, he'll build his own. And Sabretooth would do better. But first, his main plan involved Wolverine who barely went by his human name anymore anyways. He was going to help the runt, and he was. He was cleaning up after him, killing off key members of Romulus's empire that the runt either didn't know about or forgot to. He even killed that little psychopath who for a time ran that asylum the runt was stuck in for a time. The moron and his leper nurse knew trigger words to the runt that would be troublesome.

He was going to _disentangle_ the runt from shady morals. He was going to _cut loose_ those shady morals. He was going to _cast off_ the doubt of which path the runt was going to go down anyways. He was going to _unshackle_ the runt from his responsibilities to an already dead dream that just didn't know it was dead.

He was going to break the little savage X-Men.

He was going to _free_ the runt.

And it will be glorious.

Laughter could be heard from the speeding car as it drove down that long stretch of road towards New York.


End file.
